


Punk Love

by Guenwhyvar



Category: Nana
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guenwhyvar/pseuds/Guenwhyvar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've written so please be gentle ^_^ I tried to make it at least decent. Also I'm writing it in English with shortened names, just to avoid any confusion. Komatsu Nana will be referred to as Nana K</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punk Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written so please be gentle ^_^ I tried to make it at least decent. Also I'm writing it in English with shortened names, just to avoid any confusion. Komatsu Nana will be referred to as Nana K

Shin stretched out, running a hand through his poweder-blue hair and sighing as he sat up. He looked around, where had he stayed last night? He shook his head and threw his feet over the side of the bed. He propped his elbows on his knees and shoved the balls of his hands into his eyes, groaning. He stood up and looked around, all his clothes were folded neatly over the back of a chair in the small kitchen that adjoined to the room he was in. He shook his head again and walked to them. "What did I do?" he muttered to himself as he tugged his pants on. On the seat of the chair there was a note, it read: "Last night was great! Thanks for a wonderful time, I hope you don't mind I had to leave early. The room's yours till 3:00, all paid for. Hope to see you again ;) ~S." Shin shook his head "What time is it?" he wondered aloud, picking up a clock on a table near him, 2:30, damn he'd have to get moving. He shrugged the rest of his clothes on and grabbed his bass, shoving the note roughly into his pocket before leaving without a backward glance. He pulled out his phone as he walked down the hallway, he dialed Nobu and put the phone to his ear as it started ringing.  
"Hi! Nobu here!" Came Nobu's usual bubbly voice through the phone, Shin smiled.  
"Hey, Nobu, it's Shin, I just called to say I'll be a bit late to practice today" he said, punching the button on the elevator roughly. "I think I'm on the other side of town" he said, stepping in as the elevator opened.   
"You think?" Nobu asked, amusement but also slight concern evident in his voice.  
"Yeah" Shin said, laughing to himself. "I'm in a hotel, I guess I was with some girl last night"   
"Or guy" Nobu said slyly, laughing.  
"Right, anyway, I should be there in about a half hour" he said, and hung up as the elevator opened to the lobby.

 

"Who was that?" Nana asked, a cigarette dangling between her red lips.  
"Shin" Nobu said, putting his phone away "He's going to be late"   
"Why's that?" Nana K asked, coming over to them.  
"He was with someone" Nobu said, shrugging.   
"Again?" Nana asked, looking mildly amused "That boy's got to slow down" she said, shaking her head and tapping the ash off the end of her cigarette. Nobu nodded his agreement, looking at the floor. Just then Yasu came in, smoking a cigarette as usual. He looked over the frames of his glasses at them.  
"What's going on?" he asked, closing the door and leaning against it.   
"Shin's late" Nana said, looking absently towards the drum kit.   
"Why?" Yasu asked, looking from Nana to Nobu and back.  
"He says he must've been out with someone, he thinks he's on the other side of town." Nobu explained  
"He thinks?" Yasu asked, looking inquisitively at them. Nobu just shrugged and picked up his guitar, tuning it. Yasu shook his head and went to sit behind the drums. "So what are we to do until he gets here?" Yasu asked, looking at Nana.   
"Well don't look at me!" she said indignantly.   
"We could just get some practice in without him" Nobu said, shrugging. He looked to Nana, she shrugged and looked at Yasu, who picked up his sticks and began to tap out a beat. 

 

Shin waved down a taxi and told him the address of the studio. As the cab pulled off Shin looked out the window, soon all the passing buildings made him lose his focus and he let his mind wander. What a break this had been, finding BLAST and being accepted so quickly, plus everyone in the band was really nice. Especially Nobu. Their first show had been great and they had all decided they would practice at every open opportunity, which, so far had been many. Yasu being the only one otherwise employed. All in all, things had been going great for him. He wondered briefly what his parents would say if they knew this was the life he had chosen, but quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to ruin his upbeat mood. Despite waking up in a strange hotel on the opposite side of town, apparently having been with a girl he couldn't even remember, he felt as though today was a special day, like something really good was going to happen. Maybe a new breakthrough for the band, maybe he would meet the girl of his dreams. He didn't know, but either way the thought left him feeling revitalized as he stepped out of the cab and handed the cabby a few bills. He looked up at the building where the studio was and smiled, walking in. He walked down the hall to the door to their studio, and heard music coming from inside, "that's odd" he thought as he opened the door, as he stepped inside he saw the band was in fact practicing, Nana K sitting in her customary chair next to the door. She waved at him, with a usual cute smile, but before he had a chance to react Nana was saying something to him.   
"You're late!" she said, pointing a finger as the music petered out.  
"I called Nobu" he said sheepishly, shrugging.  
"Not good enough" she said "I think, you should stay late and practice extra, since you missed half the practice already" she said, smirking at him in a good natured way. "And just to make sure you dont try anything, I'm assigning Nobu to stay and watch you" she said, laughing and putting a hand on Nobu's shoulder. He grumbled but didn't say anything. Shin shrugged.  
"Alright," he said, unzipping the case for his bass and taking it out "that seems fair" he said as he slung the strap over his shoulder and plugged it into the amp. He plucked a few notes to make sure it was in tune before turning to Nana. "I'll stay a half an hour late" he said, smiling at her "Ready?" he asked, she nodded and they began to play. The rest of the practice passed pretty usually. 

 

"Now you practice" Nana said, smiling as she walked out the door to the studio "You keep an eye on him, Nobu!" she called from down the hall. Shin shook his head and smiled, before starting to play again, the door swung shut and it was just him and Nobu, a heavy bassline filling the room. For a while Nobu just watched, strangely mesmerized by Shin's playing. It was funny, they were in a band together, but Nobu had never really payed attention to him, always being focused on his own part. The kid really did have talent.  
"You don't have to, if you don't want" Nobu piped up, sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
"Have to what?" Shin asked, stopping his playing for a moment to look curiously at Nobu.  
"Practice" he said simply, leaning back on his hands. "I won't tell Nana, besides you're really good" Nobu said, looking up at Shin from his spot on the floor.  
"Really?" shin asked, slipping the strap off his shoulders and setting the bass down.   
"Yeah" Nobu said, sitting back up "I haven't heard a bassist as good as you in a while" he said, fiddling with a loose strand on his pants.  
"I was asking if you really wouldn't tell Nana" Shin said, shaking his head and stretching his arms out to either side.  
"Oh!" Nobu said, slightly flustered "No, I won't, what she doesn't know won't hurt her" he said, shrugging  
"Awesome" Shin said "I'm exhausted" he said, walking towards Nobu, he tripped on a cord and went sprawling, Nobu rose to catch him, gripping him by the elbows, their faces a hair's breadth apart. Nobu looked into Shin's eyes and had a sudden and overwhelming urge to kiss him, so much so that he started to lean forward before he caught himself.   
"Sorry, overbalanced" Nobu mumbled, looking at the ground and rubbing his neck nervously. "Look, I should get going, it's late and if I'm not actually going to supervise you..." he said, trailing off and avoiding Shin's eyes. Shin nodded, looking at him.  
"Could I crash at your place tonight?" he asked, moving to put his bass away.   
"Uhh..." Nobu stammered, unable to get his words straight "no, I, uh, I have a thing" he said, and turned to go "I'll see you later" he said, and ducked out the door without so much as a backward glance. He walked till he was sure he was out of earshot of the studio. "What was that??" he asked himself, going out the door onto the street. He couldn't place it, he had no idea why the urge had taken him so suddenly, or where it had come from at all! Sure Shin was sweet, and cute enough he supposed, but he'd never really thought much about it. But now he was!! "What's happening to me?" he groaned, flopping back against the wall and putting his hands up to his face. "I know, I'll call Yasu, he'll know what to do" he said, and pulled out his phone, dialing the number. "Pick up, pick up" He muttered as the phone rang, finally there was a voice on the other line.   
"Yasu" he said  
"Yasu, I think I have a problem, can I come over?" Nobu asked, anxiety clear in his voice.  
"What's the issue?" Yasu asked, snuffing a cigarette.  
"Can I just please come over?" Nobu pleaded.  
"Sure, I guess" Yasu said  
"Thanks, Yasu! I should be over in about 10 minutes" he said, hanging up the phone and hailing a cab.   
"I wonder what his issue is" Yasu muttered, looking at the computer screen in front of him for a moment before rubbing his eyes and powering it down. Before he knew it there was a knock at the door, he opened it and sure enough, it was Nobu, looking more worried than Yasu had seen him before. "Nobu, what's wrong?" Yasu asked, moving to let Nobu inside. Nobu just shook his head and sat at a chair in the kitchen.   
"You have any beer?" Nobu asked, looking at Yasu hopefully. Yasu nodded and got two out of the fridge, setting one in front of Nobu and cracking the other for himself before sitting across from him. Nobu opened the beer eagerly and drank half in one swig. He slammed it down and looked at Yasu solemnly. "I think I might be gay" he said, hand still on his beer can. Yasu couldn't help it, he started laughing.   
"Nobu" he said, clutching his gut as the fit started to abate "What on earth are you talking about?" he said, amusement still heavy in his eyes.  
"Yasu, I'm serious!" Nobu said like a hurt child.   
"Okay, okay" Yasu said, putting his hands up in mock surrender "what made you jump to this conclusion?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer and looking at Nobu expectantly.  
"I almost kissed Shin tonight" Nobu said, looking at Yasu seriously.  
"That's it?" Yasu asked, looking mildly amused.  
"What do you mean, 'that's it?' !!" Nobu cried, standing up suddenly "That kind of thing doesn't just happen!!" he said, putting his hands on the table top.  
"Sure it does," Yasu said, lighting a cigarette.  
"Not to me!" Nobu said, slamming a hand down for emphasis  
"Then forget about it" Yasu said, looking up at him as he shook out the match. Nobu hesitated for a moment, then sat back down glumly.  
"I can't" he said, looking at the floor. Yasu leaned back in his chair, blowing smoke towards the ceiling.   
"This could just be a freak occurrence" he said, still looking at the ceiling.  
"Really?" Nobu asked, looking hopeful  
"Sure," Yasu said, shrugging "just play it normal, treat him like you usually would, and if it happens a couple more times, maybe then start worrying, but once is not enough for you to suddenly decide to come out" Yasu said, finally returning his gaze to Nobu. Nobu considered it.  
"You're right!" he said, standing up again and slamming a hand down on the table "I'm going to let him stay with me tonight! Thanks Yasu!" he said, and dashed out the door.  
"Sure thing" Yasu said, even though he knew Nobu couldn't hear him. He blew more smoke into the air and shook his head "hope everything works out"

 

"What was that about?" Shin wondered, as he finished packing up his bass "Nobu's usually so cool" he mused as he walked out the door. "I wonder where I'm going to stay tonight.....maybe I'll call him later" he said, and turned to go get something to eat. He went down to Jackson's and had a burger, he paid the tab, picked up his bass and walked out the door. Just as he was once again considering his accommodations for the night, his phone rang. "Hello?" he said as he put it to his ear.  
"Hey, Shin, Nobu" he said, sounding slightly out of breath "Sorry for acting so weird earlier, of course you can stay here" he said  
"Really?" Shin asked "that's great! Thanks Nobu" he said, beaming "I'll be over soon" he said.  
"Don't mention it" Nobu said, and hung up. He looked around his house, panic suddenly washing over him. What if it happens again? What if I can't stop myself this time? I don't want to lose Shin!!!

 

.....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, and that nothing has happened really so far. I just wanted a short little intro to the plot of the story. As I said this is my first so constructive critisicm or helpful pointers are always welcome!! Hope you like it!!


End file.
